A Lot More Than DNA
by MoonlightGypsy
Summary: K   My first "One-Shot" experiment. Gibbs helps Tony handle some surprising news.


**A/N :** Because I promised someone a little one-shot. I'm a one-shot virgin. Hope you like it! I do not own, or claim to own, any rights or trademark on NCIS or the characters used here. I simply like to play colorforms. Note though, that the creativity of the story, and it's plot, those are indeed mine.

THANKS – GRACIAS – DANKA – DOMO – GRAZIE

He'd flown in the night before. It was the Sunday after New Year's Eve. And Gibbs was grateful he didn't need to go into the office yet, to face Vance and the team after his latest surprise trip to Europe.

A small mess still left over from his days with Jenny in Paris…even after he thought that was all done.

It was actually Vance who received the intel, and told him. After quite a number of years, the elusive Mikhail Cherinski was alive and well, when Gibbs thought the lethal psychopath had been eliminated long ago. He was off the map for so long, and suddenly showed to be alive, and on the move.

Vance was angry but understood Gibbs was not going to wait for the danger to find him again, find the team, and possibly hurt someone. Memories of Jenny's last days still tormented him. So he left, with no explanation, knowing the team would be uneasy and question his whereabouts.

They actually spied on Vance, and tracked Gibbs, narrowing things down to several "problematic" individuals from his past.

Thankfully, it was all over and done with, before they had time to say "Happy New Year."

He looked at the toy chest he was building for Mike Franks' granddaughter. It was still in parts but it was already shaping up nicely.

The handles on the sides were heart cutouts. He smiled to himself at how much she had loved the bicycle he got her for Christmas.

As he sanded, he heard the basement door open and someone quietly, almost slowly, drift down the steps. He knew who it was before even looking up. But the feet paused, half way down.

He frowned.

"DiNozzo," he called a little gruffly, "you comin' down, or just inspecting my steps?"

The feet resumed their journey downward.

When Tony took the last several steps, Gibbs saw the pale color of his face, and slight discoloration under his eyes. A small pang of guilt hit him. He chose to ignore it.

Tony eyed him for a moment, and then sighed, looking down and walking over to the worktable.

"Hey Boss," he said softly. "You're back."

"Uh-huh," Gibbs said, as Tony finally looked up at him. "But you knew that last night."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I guess so Boss."

Gibbs resumed sanding, as Tony wandered to the corner along the wall to retrieve a glass. He wordlessly filled it with bourbon, and Gibbs heard him swallow down the shot.

He stopped sanding, and leaned on the table, without turning around.

"You just stop by for a drink? Cos', I'm pretty sure they've got bars by you." He knew Tony was upset about something, probably his trip, but he needed to get him talking…get it over with so they could move on.

Silence.

He felt a twinge of alarm in his belly.

"Tony?" he turned around, and saw the younger man had his back to him. "Hey. What's up?"

Tony turned around, leaning against the corner shelf, still looking down for a moment. He sighed, and then looked up at Gibbs. "I dunno'…I guess I was just hoping…you could have…trusted us…trusted me…"

"I did what I had to do."

Tony looked away again, mouth twisting in an angry grimace.

"You shouldn't have worried," Gibbs said, thinking Tony and the rest must have lost sleep trying to track him.

Tony shook his head, a twisted smile playing on his face. "Same as always."

The tone was so angry, and bitter, Gibbs was momentarily speechless. Tony began to pace, in a slow circle, around the table.

"You know," he said, almost to the basement walls, "you work with someone…for years. And…go to hell and back with them. Risk your life to cover their six, and vice versa. You begin to think, _now_. Now he's gonna' start to really, trust me. He's not gonna' keep goin' off, half-cocked with no backup, because after everything that's happened, he _knows_. He knows you've got his back, and that you need…need him to be more careful…" Tony's voice was breathy and a little thinning at the end.

Gibbs sighed.

"I know you've got my six DiNozzo, and I do trust you, or we wouldn't be working together. And as far as the risk, we take those all the time. This was just…something I needed to handle."

Tony chuckled bitterly, pacing and shaking his head again. "You just don't get it."

Gibbs got angry.

"No, **you** don't get it. Nothing's different about me or how I handle things. It's always been the same. And not up to you." He knew the words had come out more harshly than he intended.

Tony stopped pacing, and slumped a bit. He absently rubbed his own neck to ease the tension he felt. He seemed to be thinking for a moment, and bit his lip just quickly.

"You're right, Gibbs," he said with a shaky sigh, and made to leave without looking back at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here."

Gibbs ran over to grab Tony's arm. "Hey,"he called in a gentler tone.

When the younger man turned to him, he saw how glassy his eyes were, and could feel he was…shaking. Now he was getting really worried.

"Come on," Gibbs tugged a little at him, and pulled up a stool, pointing at it. "Sit."

Tony sat, but looked off a little, not quite facing him.

"What's going on with you?" Gibbs asked him with genuine concern. "We've been through this before, and you were okay. What's different now?"

Tony swallowed harshly.

"Maybe…everything. I…I can't…do it without you. You just…throw yourself around…with no regard for the people…who …might be counting on you…" the words were a half whisper, and Tony was still not looking at him.

Gibbs was almost speechless at the heartfelt admission.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Tony, I-"

"No… you just don't understand." He was fidgeting, picking at the table.

"Make me understand, then." Gibbs pulled another bench up to the table, and sat, looking at Tony.

Tony nodded, and then sighed again. He rubbed his face for a moment, and then rested both hands in his lap.

"I know…you get some of what my Dad has been like. What with him almost getting locked up for murder this last time. And…I really appreciate what you did. But, it just…doesn't make up for thirty years of neglect because he suddenly wants to be a real Dad now." Tony grew silent, glancing up into Gibbs' blue eyes for just a flash, before looking at the wall.

Then he continued, "I know…it may be hard for you to imagine the kind of household I grew up in. He and my mom were drunk and taking all kinds of pills…fighting…and I used to…go climb this really high tree on our property. Like, all the way up. Forty feet…just to escape it. Until he cut it down. Hard to imagine finding you mother, on the floor, overdosed on mixing the said pills with alcohol. And that after she was gone…your father would find you too much of an inconvenience to keep around."

"Tony-"

"But, that's not really the thing…" Tony's voice had become shaky, and thick with emotion. "I…see how you are with kids. Hell, how you are with adults. Look at me," Tony shrugged a little. "You've been…better to me than my own Dad. I know we're friends…at least I think so…but…I…" he seemed to be breathing a little more shallowly, rubbing his temple, "I dunno' what I'm gonna' do…"

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Gibbs said suddenly, feeling horrible about how raw the younger man's emotions were. He reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not…it's not just that…" the green eyes were on him, filled with something that looked like desperation.

Tony suddenly leaned over a little, feeling he couldn't get enough air. "I…" he gasped.

"Easy," Gibbs jumped up, standing next to him, and dragging a palm across his back. "Breathe, slow, easy…" he wasn't sure what this was. He had never seen Tony have an anxiety attack before. But that's what it looked like.

"I saw Wendy," Tony blurted out between breaths, putting his head in his hands, elbows on the table.

Gibbs was completely lost.

"And?"

"She…told me…she told me she has terminal cancer…" his voice quivered as he struggled to keep his composure.

Gibbs was shocked.

"I'm sorry, Tony…" Gibbs just shook his head sadly. He didn't know what else to say.

"That's not all," Tony breathed out. "Jake…her…son…she said….Gibbs, he's mine. He's my son."

Gibbs' mouth dropped open. He quickly recovered.

"Do you think she's right? What about her ex?"

Tony took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He sat up and looked at Gibbs, tears threatening. "I took his hair to Abby. It's a match, Boss. And the ex is a deadbeat. Took off for Florida last year."

He shook his head slowly. "What am I gonna' do, Boss?"

Gibbs quickly went and brought the glasses and bourbon to the worktable, pouring each of them a drink.

"I can't tell you what to do. What is it you want to do, Tony? And is there anyone else who will take him?"

"He…ahhh…has a grandfather on Wendy's side, but he's not well. There is an assortment of aunts…uncles…cousins who may or may not want to get involved."

Tony had another shot of bourbon, putting the glass back down with a shaking hand.

"I…I grew up, feeling like I was an inconvenience. And after my mom was gone, unwanted. Period. I went through things…that you just don't know about…and, I can't stand the idea of letting a kid, especially my kid, feel like that...go through that... But…I dunno' how to do this. I…I'm not like you. I don't have this natural way with kids. It takes a lot more than just DNA. I haven't really got a clue how to be a father. If I have any idea at all, it comes from you. Not my own Dad."

The words resonated down to Gibbs' soul. The way Tony saw him…he was very fond of Tony as well, and almost felt he really was like a son. But he needed to focus. Help him. He looked sick. Gibbs had never seen him so afraid.

"You have us, Tony. The team and me."

"See, Boss, that's just it. The job…the danger…what if something happens to me? I'm all he's gonna' have, once his mom is gone. Since you, apparently, like to gamble with your life. You don't get it…" Tony finally broke, voice hitching just a little, "I can't do this…if you're gone…I can't. I'm not sure I can do it anyway…"the crease in his brow deepened, and he turned away gasping again, embarrassed at losing control of his emotions.

Gibbs surprised him by suddenly gripping him in a hug.

"Okay," he gave Tony a squeeze on the shoulder as well, as the younger man relaxed into the comforting embrace, though he found it strange.

"Okay?" Tony asked in a tremulously, confused, pulling back to look at him while he wiped the tear tracks quickly from his face.

"I get it," Gibbs said with a little smile. "It's gonna' be okay. And if you wanna' do this, DiNozzo, you've got a lot to think about. And I've got your six. The whole way. And so will everyone else."

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Gibbs held up a hand.

"And…I…won't go off like that again. But don't expect me to apologize for this last trip."

Tony's eyes widened, as the words sunk in. "Boss, I-"

"And…" Gibbs knew even before he said the words, he might come to regret them, "if you promise, _upon pain of death_, that you will keep him outta' my basement and the bourbon, you can stay here with him. At least for a while, until you get the swing of things…and you'll probably need a nanny for when he comes home from school and we're late because of cases."

Tony looked absolutely stunned. He never would have guessed that Gibbs would even have considered putting himself such a crazy situation, just to help him. But suddenly, it made him feel that maybe, he could pull it off. Maybe, it would be okay.

"I…I dunno'…what to say…" he was shaking again, tearfully smiling.

Gibbs smiled at him affectionately. "Maybe, you should think about it, but probably, you shouldn't. Just do it. I promise, you won't be sorry. And I know you. You'll be a great Dad, Tony."

Tony shook his head, his heart full of many emotions, mixed with relief, and hope. He knew beyond a doubt, he was going to do his best to be a father to Jake, and that the child was going to have one hell of an extended family, including Granpa Jethro. He grinned at that thought.

"Thanks, Boss."

"Okay." Gibbs turned to put the bourbon and glasses back. "And Tony?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"You still have to call me that in front of the kid."

"Wouldn't dream of having it any other way."


End file.
